Collecting Your Jar of Hearts
by Team-Delenaa
Summary: Songic for Jar Of Hearts, Neddie. Nina never could get over Eddie, the boy who broke her heart. **Winner of Weaselette01's songfic competition** HOA One shot Day entry .


This is an entry for Weaselette01's songfic competition, and an early HOA One shot Day entry. I hope you enjoy, this may be my best story ever! Enjoy!

**Lyrics**

_Flashbacks_

The summer night they spend together was all she had to remember him by, most of the time she did not want to remember. But not all of it was bad; there was love, passion, sparks and the classical tale like that. She never would have jump on the ride if she knew where they were heading, through the turns she stayed and at this moment she wished she didn't. Here it was the next summer, one the anniversary of their first meeting, she tried not to think about it but the memories came flooded in.

Nina wishes it was easy to forget your first love, first kiss, first time, but it wasn't. All she wants right now is to be home, with friends, instead of dreading being with her aunt. She walked slowly down the street to the house when she saw him; she shook her head, if it was him, start running to him. She closed her eyes, you're stronger than that, she felt her feet move under her but she stop herself before it was too late. Just walk away, she began walking to her house, he kept walking, and never notice her.

**I know I can't take one more step towards you**

**Cause all that's waiting is regret**

It wasn't funny how she saw him the next day, it the supermarket laughing and talking with his friends. She quickly walked by, and he saw her then called out her name. She couldn't do this now, this cannot be the right now, please go away. Nina felt a hand on her shoulder and she just knew it was him, this was completely impossible. She turn around to see his perfect smooth peach skin, blonde hair, rubbish smile, and then his dark, icy eyes. "Nina? Oh my god! How have you been?" He asks and she rolls her eyes, this can't go as smooth as he thinks it can.

She would lie if she said fine, but she'd said it anyway. "I'm fine." His eyes lips curved into a smirk, it was sneaky to attack her in some way, she had to turn away before she's do something she would regret. "That's great." He smiles, and she's feels like crying, nothing was fine! Her head was sreaming but she pull herself together, she grab the cart she had and began walking away but he grab her by the waist. "Hey wait!" He says and Nina looks to him wondering where he was going to do. "I wanted to talk - hang out, chill." Nina bit her bottom lip then shook her head.

**And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?**

_She walks slowly on the beach in a yellow sundress, hands folded together and she was staring at the floor. They she felt someone tapped on her shoulder and she turn to see a handsome blonde 5'11 boy smiling at her. "Hi, um - how can I help you?" Nina asks brushing some of her hair the was flowing in the wind, "You looked lonely, so I wanted to company you." He says kindly and Nina smiles, "That's great, but what's your name?" The blonde boy smiles, "The names Eddie Miller." -_

**You lost the love I loved the most**

**I learned to live, half-alive**

She pushes pass him, but he steps in front of her again. "Please leave me alone!" She yells and he bites his lip, he has to leave. Nina sighs tucking a piece of her brown hair behind her ear. Eddie sighs grabbing her hand leading her to a table in the corner. "Look, Nina. I know you problay would think against but I've miss you so much." He grab her hands from across the table, it was so much like a year ago she felt like crying.

Her eyes began to tear up, she hated how weak and defenseless she looks. She quickly pulls her hand away and looks down, "He can't hurt you anymore." She mumbles to herself trying to keep cool. She had to end this right now, "What do you want, Eddie?" She asks with venom in her words but she didn't care. "I want you back." Nina looked at him shock, "Well you can't because I am over you!"

**And now you want me one more time**

"Please give me a chance, Nina, hear me out, please." He begs standing up and she felt like rushing into his arms crying but she stay strong. "You don't deserve a second chance; you broke by my heart into a million pieces! I can't trust you!" She was crying she could felt the tears down her cheeks. "Yes, you can." She shook her head standing up and walking away, holding her face with her hand.

**And who do you think you are?**

Nina shut her front door, sobbing as she fell against; she brought her leg to her chest. This can't happen, all she wants to forget this, forget last summer, it took so long to be okay. To not cry herself to sleep every night, to not fall apart after seeing him in a picture, to not sob when she heard his name. The only memory that burn inside of her, it was playing over and over in her head. The memory of him cheating.

**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**

Then she remembers finding out that he wasn't only cheating on her with 1 girl but 5 girls, it broke her heart. Almost every girl in the town had dated and had their heart broken by Eddie Miller, the Jar Of Hearts Collector. Tina was the girl that was broken the most, being with him for 2 years and then finding out making out with another girl. She was only 16 I guess that's what happens when you date someone 3 years older than you, she closed her eyes.

_He grabbed her hand and she blush a little feeling something great between her and Eddie, she really felt the sparks fly. He sighs and looks slowly to her, "So Nina I would really like to hang out again." Nina look over to him smiling, "Are you asking me out?" Eddie bit his lip then look away raising his eyebrow, laughing. "I believe I am. So what do you say?" She sighs pulling out her phone, trying to act cool and hard to get, "I guess." Eddie let go of her hand and stare at her smirking, "What you got a boyfriends or something?" Eddie questions and Nina shakes her head, "I'm busy with a life. That's all." She smiles felting something she never thought she would feel again after Fabian. Love._

**Collecting your jar of hearts**

She saw he twice since the day he talk to her asking her if she would be his girlfriend again, both times he seem not to notice her. They both carried on, but she has to wonder if he thinks about her as much as she has been thinking about him. She just honestly deeply really hopes that he doesn't bother her anymore, making this summer so easy. Nina bits her lip, but did he change but the heart breaker he was - but still he would still end up hurting you because he was the Jar Of Hearts Collector, Eddie Miller.

Denna Ames, was the girl who she seen him kissing with that day she went to visit him at his job. Ames who she broke with him right on the spot after the scene with her, Denna became a mini-friend, keep little contact until she moved. Nina guess didn't want to deal with seeing her and remembering the heart break - because that was Nina's problem. Seeing anyone from the old summer made she shake a little inside. Who would blame her?

**And tearing love apart**

Eddie knock on her door and she open hoping it was friend but signs seeing Eddie holding a small rose in his left hand. "Why are you here? I am busy waiting for a friend." She asks angry and confused, she was just trying to cool herself to calm the pain and nerves in her body. "I wanted to talk." He tries to step in but Nina steps in his way preventing him coming inside her house. "We can talk out here." She says calmly and he mumbles then nods, "Began?" Nina questions folding her arms as he begins to say, "Look Nina, I want to say I'm sorry that I cheated on you. I was in the wrong and I could understand if you wanted to never talk to me again." She rolls her eyes - if only you'd leave her alone.

Look Eddie-" He rubs his head, "You can't do this. No girl rejected me before it's-it's impossible. "Nina bit her bottom lip, "I just did. Sweet."

**You're gonna catch a cold**

**From the ice inside your soul**

Nina spend weeks sitting on her window edge, trying to get the blonde boy out of her head. Her aunt would feed her, asks her small questions but knew Nina needed her space and could handle it on her own. She respected her aunt but she wanted someone to talk to and Amber would be busy with Alfie right now. She digs her face into her knees taking a big strong sigh holding her head in her hands. Why did everything have to be so wrong? Why couldn't she have a normal life where she wasn't cheated on by the boy she was in love with? And now he was coming back, for her.

**So don't come back for me**

**Who do you think you are?**

_Nina looked in the mirror, she was ready and she was losing it with the man she's loves. There was a knock on the door and she sighs, "Be ready in a minute." She opens the door to see Eddie smiling at her, "Are you sure about this, Nina? I could wait." Nina smiles and nods knowing that this was perfect nothing could go wrong. "I love you." She whisper then kisses him roughly, and he rests his hands at her wait bringing her up and bringing her to the bed._

It was beyond mess up how he played every girl, some worse than her. She knows he's chasing after her; he hasn't stop texting and calling her. And that make it even harder to get him out of her head. "Hey Nina!" Her aunt call and she rush down the stairs to see her Aunt holding a phone, "Eddie wanted to talk to you." Nina shook her head, and her Aunt Hailey nods bringing the phone back to her back. "Sorry she's not here right now, she may be at a friend's home." Nina stare at her Aunt waiting for the phone conversation to end, she bit her tongue. "Yes, if I see her, I call you, Eddie."

**I hear you're asking all around**

**If I am anywhere to be found**

She laughs as her friends began dancing all around the beach, she went to go to them but a tall boy stood in front of her. "Eddie, what do you want?" She stare into his deadly eyes waiting for her answer. "A date, one small little date for a chance to explain myself, please Nina. I thought you believe in second chances." She looked away from his eyes, crossing her arms over her chest, "No because I believe you get a second chance when you deserve it!" She says rushing pass him and he sighs annoyed, "You were always so annoying."

Nina caught her feet and turn around, "I guess that's way you cheated!" She was angry, over dose of angriness, she couldn't see straight. "Come on Nina, it was a mistake!" He said in his defense and she rolls her eyes, "everything was a mistake with you. I am getting sick of it, that's why you don't deserve another chance, kay?" Nina turns on her heels rushing, not ever looking from to the blonde thinking of a way to get the brunette.

**I have grown too strong**

**To ever fall back in your arms**

The brunette sat with her friend on the other side of the bed. "You know, some way I still like him. But just don't want to be play again." Her friend shrug, sighing, "So do you think you should try going on a date to see if he has really change?" Kelly asks moving closer to Nina, "No. He is not getting another chance." Kelly bit her lip trying not to say it, "Why not?" She said and Nina sat up quickly.

"Because it took me 9 months to finally stop thinking about him, and sometimes I still thought about him. It so wasn't easy to forget about the cheating and the playing, it hurt me so bad. I never to full my trust issues, and Fabian tried helping but it never worked. I could never stop crying when someone talked about him, it was so bad. I even thought of suicide!" Nina says breathless beginning to felt like she was crying. She tried so hard to be okay, and strong. Guess he scar her for life.

**I've learned to live, half-alive**

She hasn't stop thinking of him and with all the calls and texts he been sending it looks the same on the other side, she wants to say yes just so he can stop up but she has to be strong. She has to show him that she stronger and can handle herself perfectly fine. If only he would stop texting so she reach for her phone and shut it off, walking over to the window edge and sat quietly thinking. Poor, Fabian while talking to Kelly yesterday, she relies how bad she was treating him. Maybe she would call him today to say she was sorry, after all she probably wouldn't see him until 20 years later.

**Now you want me one more time**

Nina watch the market carefully seeing if he was anywhere near, he seem to pick up the pattern that her Aunt send her every Thursday, she nods finally reassuring herself that Eddie couldn't be in or any near the grocery store. She grabs her purse, sunglasses, and then the shopping list her Aunt gave her. She opens the door to her car then steeped out beginning to walk in, grabbing a cart and rolling it in.

After she left, she was completely happy, after she would go home, she wouldn't have to deal with the Jar Of Heart Collector. "Nina!" He said right on cue, she sighs turning around seeing him running to her, "I was wondering where you were." He smiles and she shook her head, grabbing her phone out. "What are you stalking me now, cause I going to call the police!" Eddie laughs shaking his head, "You wouldn't do that. I know you." Nina rolls her eyes, "I had to do a lot of growing up with year, to know what's good and what's bad for me." Eddie eyes flicker up scare of what was coming next, "Was I good?" Nina scoffs walking to her car, "You were top bad."

**Who do you think you are?**

Nina sat quietly at the table waiting for Eddie to arrive, this was her first date since she broke up with Fabian, she was pumped. She wore a black shirt and jeans, when she saw he she smiles hugging him and he return the hug back. She tilted her head seeing a bit of smudge lick stick on the side of his lip but ignore it because it was probably nothing. "I'm staring let's eat!" Eddie said walking to the table and sitting down with Nina.

**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**

**Collecting your jar of hearts**

**And tearing love apart**

She finish writing the song and sighs closing both her eyes feeling the tears fall down her face, she took a deep breath. She wishes Amber was here to help her calm down but she was not, Nina guess God was putting her here to make she stronger to fight him. She cracks her neck, grabbing her bike and began riding it, through the streets; she enjoys feeling the air cooling her down all around. She stops when s she sees Eddie talking to some girl, with his arm around her. She steps off her bike watching him across the street the girl is crying horribly and Eddie stands up shrugging. Nina open her mouth in shock, he must have never change.

**You're gonna catch a cold**

**From the ice inside your soul**

She knock on his door trying to remember why she was doing this, he open it and she sighs seeing him smiling, "Well, Nina want a piece if this cake." She scoffs shaking her head, "it too spoils and has too much mold." She spit out as Eddie frown playfully but Nina wasn't in the mood, "look I saw you yesterday with the girl breaking up with her." She said straight away so Eddie wouldn't think of anything special, he looked shock she knew it was true. "You can't stop can you? Why do you get with much pleasure from watching girls crying over their broken heart which you caused?"

Eddie was about to say something, "I did it because I once had my heart broken." Nina looks away prepared for another lied. "I felt so good with you like my heart was healing, but I got scared okay?" Nina raise an eye brow,"But that's no excuse!" Eddie shook his head on the edge of crying, "That's why I want you back!" He said and Nina felt like crying. "You can't have me back. You just can't." She says slowly and he shrug his should so confuse on what Nina was doing, "Why can't I get a second chance?" Nina began sobbing and shaking her head, "Because I can't risk my heart. And feeling the pain."

**So don't come back for me**

**Who do you think you are?**

**Dear, it took so long**

**Just to feel alright**

**Remember how to put back**

**The light in my eyes**

He grab her hand leading her to a bench smiling at her, "That was so fun!" She shouted and Eddie shook his head, she sighs feeling so great, now she knew that she was in love with Eddie. The best, smartest, sweetest person she ever met, she knew that he was the one for her. The love of her life was smiling at her staring off in the distance thinking about something. He lean over and capture her lips, she stood surprise but kissed back quickly smiling. He pulled back, "I'm going to always be there for you, Nina." She giggles at him and pulls him in for another kiss, "Promise?" She asks after they kissed for the second time, "Forever and always." He kissed again.

**I wish I had missed**

**The first time that we kissed**

**'Cause you broke all your promises**

**And now you're back you don't get to get me back**

_Nina slowly sat in the park waiting to see Eddie, she had to talk to him, to find out why he cheated. It hurt so much but she holds it in – as hard as she can. Eddie walked by and sat right now her,"Hey." He said normally looking away, "You know this bench is where we first kiss." Nina whisper feeling herself close to crying, Eddie, "I'm so sorry that I cheated but I want to get back together." Nina shook her head, "You know. I am not that easy," She said biting her lip sighing at Eddie looking over to her. "Please Nina, I love you, and that was such a big mistake, you have to believe me!" He says reaching over to Nina but she push him away, "You can't do that do that to me!" _

**Who do you think you are?**

**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**

**Collecting your jar of hearts**

_Eddie stood up, "No give me another chance! Nina, I don't care about that girl. Please don't do this, don't push me away!" Nina shook her head crying, she stood up and stare slowly at Eddie. "You put this on yourself!" Nina said brushing her hair out of her face, Eddie walks up and kisses her, for a second she kisses back missing him so much. She pushes him back after she pulls her senses together. "Eddie, I think we should end this for good_

**And tearing love apart**

**You're gonna catch a cold**

Nina finally called Eddie, telling that she just wanted to be friends and that nothing more was wanted. With Eddie finally giving up and agreeing with Nina that being friends was probably the best option for both of them. She told him that she was going back to England for college and that she would probably keep small contact. He says that he would stop playing and try to find the love of his life even though he still wanted Nina.

**From the ice inside your soul**

**So don't come back for me**

**Don't come back at all**

_She held the box of roses that Eddie sent as she sat by her bike waiting for him to come out of the shop he worked in. Nina looked to the window and saw Eddie in his silly uniform she had to laugh. She grab her bike and decided she'd meet him at his house, she quickly looked back, grabbing her bike with her hands. He was talking to some blonde, pale girl who was ordering something, she closes her eyes. As she opens them Eddie was leaning down then kissed her, and she kissed back. Nina shook her head, this wasn't real, and he couldn't know her. She drops her bike and rush in the store holding the roses, "What is this?" _

_She yells catching everyone's attention; Eddie looked up shock and began walking to Nina. Who was crying, and Eddie reach for her hand. "Don't touch me, you are a mess Eddie." Nina grabs out the roses, and began ripping it in front of everyone, "I never in my life want to see your face again." Eddie shook his head grab her hand. "Nina - please let's talk about this - you don't understand." She scoffs ripping her hands from his grip, pushing him away. "Don't understand what? You're cheating!" She wipes her eyes and ran out the store grabbing her bike along the way._

**And who do you think you are?**

**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**

**Collecting your jar of hearts**

**And tearing love apart**

**You're gonna catch a cold**

_She sat the window edge calling Amber, it went straight to voicemail. "Please call me back!" She sob into her phone recording it Amber voicemail, she can't take it, she can't breathe without Eddie. She can't at all, she doesn't feel okay, and she can't handle all the pain that this is putting on her. She has to end it all, she rushes to the bathroom, and grabbing a piece of paper she began writing that she loves her gran and each one of her friends. Then at the she writes that she loves Eddie. She folds it up and set it neatly on the counter set open the cabinets above the sink, closing her eyes as she reach for pain killers then sleeping pills. As she began to drop about six pills down her throat her phone began ringing with a picture of Amber on the screen. Nina stops dropping the pills picking up her phone._

**From the ice inside your soul**

**Don't come back for me**

**Don't come back at all**

She okay, she finally got over him, but some part of her will always love Eddie, and a part of her will always have that scar, but she's finally okay strong enough to stand up for herself.

**Who do you think you are?**

**Who do you think you are?**

**Who do you think you are?**

**A/N: I really hope everyone enjoy it! Please review! Lyrics: Jar ofHeart. Thanks to Azlyrics. Do not own HOA or character (Nina, Eddie, Amber, Alfie) **


End file.
